Disappearing Act
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Brody Clemns has been practicing a new quick change trick for their magic act, he didn't expect for his best friend and crush Zoe Valentine to walk on him before he mastered it and catch him mid-practice.


**Disappearing Act  
**Chapter One: "His New Trick"

For some three months now Brody Clemns had been hard at work practicing what he called his greatest magic act _ever_. One that he kept under tight wraps so that nobody else found out about this rather private trick; Especially not Brody's best friend, Zoe Valentine. Finally he would have a trick able to overshadow any she had performed before, by far outclassing her basic level card tricks they had learned back when they were ten. While it may never trump that of Houdini or Copperfield, in the fifteen-year-old's eyes this would be his greatest achievement. It also happened to be something he could never show off to almost anyone he knew.

As good as Brody had become at this act, he was only a novice towards the full thing. By now he was able to do the first half effortlessly but still had one major drawback he was still learning to surpass.

To do the trick, the fifteen-year-old boy had to be naked.

_Something _that wasn't entirely easy for the teenage boy to get time to do. His parents could be a little _nosey _in his life, always expecting him to be out and interacting with them if he _was _home. Including watching television or playing a game with them in the evening as a family, which while 'nice' didn't always assist with his magic practice.

Thus he found himself taking his alone time, every day before and after school, and just after waking up and shortly before bed, to practice. It had been difficult at first with very little success; Often Brody would end up hopping around on one leg or tangled up before falling over and causing a loud _thud_. Though she knew nothing of the trick, his mother commented on how strange her son was being and how clumsy he became of late.

At school, too, the young magician would practice his magic tricks. This was always a little riskier than at home, since at least his parents were family and wouldn't do much more than _tease _him about his nudity. If he was to be caught at _school _then he could face some real consequences, including getting in trouble from some of the more conservative teachers who just wouldn't understand why a fifteen-year-old boy would need to be _naked _in order to do a magic trick. He didn't even want to think about the reaction that his fellow school students _and _Zoe would have about his 'trick'.

However, if there was some privacy in the locker room before and after Gym class, Brody would quickly do some practice while nobody was looking. At first he would never have had the guts to perform in fear of attracting attention. But as the third month came to a close he was so efficient at the trick that there was no worry about being caught. So far only one person has come remotely close to catching him in the middle of practice, and that was his best friend's old crush Milo Vergas. Who _never _seemed to have issues with walking around the gym room and seeing possible sights if he needed things.

It had been a small encounter while they were in said locker room. They were both changing while sharing a casual chat since Milo was still trying to get in with Zoe, which just amused Brody. Just as Milo started to remove his tee and revealed his muscular chest, he realized he'd forgotten deodorant so moved around the lockers to borrow some from Brody. Who he knew only unzipped his jeans a few seconds ago. But somehow Brody Clemns was silently dressed and busy tucking two strange rings into his locker, connected by orange fabric. It looked like some weird tube, but curious as Milo was he simply shrugged it off as some magician thing.

Or at least only one person until the second day of his fourth month. When low and behold, Zoe Valentine burst into his room with messy red hair and blubbering a thousand questions about some new magician she saw on YouTube.

Brody stood there facing his mirror, his shock of dark hair having fallen over his chocolate eyes staring through the strands at Zoe's reflection. In an instant pink came to both of the teenagers' cheeks. Their eyes were wide, staring at each other for a moment before flickering to the boy's body. Brody was stark naked, his lean body on full display in the mirror. His lean body was pale white, with a smooth six-pack and slim pecs that were adorned with dark pink nipples. Between his pecs the boy had a thin patch of hair, but that was nothing on his slim snail-trail leading down to a sight Zoe never expected to see: Brody's soft cock was surrounded by a wild bush of pubic hairs that reminded her of the long fluffy hair on his head. The sight didn't last long, however, as a quick-thinking Brody used both hands to cover up his cock.

There was little he could do to hide his soft bubble butt, though. Zoe got a full view of that, even when he turned around. A _full _view that had the girl gulping heavily, as he mind began processing this new version of her best friend. A version that she had never expected to see or _want _to see of her best friend.

"Uhh, did you just burst into my room without knocking?" He asked quickly, staring her dead in the eye. He didn't want to believe this was real, just some weird fantasy. His mind is struggling to handle his best friend being in his bedroom while he is _completely _naked, and that she was being able to see _everything_. "While I'm naked?"

"Um… yes. Sorry, I-I'll go!" Zoe said just as fast, spinning on one heel to run from the sight of her naked childhood friend. She too was quick to write this off as a dream that shouldn't be happening.

However a thought crossed Brody's mind and despite knowing how wrong it was for him to just blurt it out, the boy was too eager to finally prove himself the better magician even with a half-perfected trick. So just as she turned to leave, Brody extended a hand and almost shouted a word that would forever change his relationship with his best friend: "Wait!"

Zoe stopped dead and gulped.

Her _male _best friend was asking her to stay in his room while he was completely _naked_.

Thinking to herself that this _was_ in fact one of those wet dreams Cleo had told her about before getting sick; The girl's mind buzzed with the question of why on earth her mind chose to think about Brody. For the past few months all she could think about was the young stud Milo and his warm smile, or the older stud Isaac and his muscular body she had seen once when he spilled juice on his shirt while over at her house, the later she knew wouldn't be happening. He was happily gay and she just didn't have the aspects he was looking for.

Despite neither going to happen, those two were hunks, while Brody had always just been her dorky best friend. Though now she had gotten a look at his lean abs and sexy body contrasting his ear-to-ear grin and always kind of lazy attitude, Zoe couldn't really argue with her mind for this.

Brody Clemns _was _just as hunky of a boy as Isaac and Milo, _maybe _even more so. Which didn't help with the situation that was now going on. Her now _hunky _naked male best friend was asking her to be in his bedroom with him for something. Something she could no longer say that she didn't want to miss out on finding out _what_.

"B-But you're uh?" Zoe stuttered nervously, the girl pausing and fighting the urge to look back at her best friend's completely naked body.

"Please! I have something to show you…" Brody exclaimed, the _naked _boy not wanting to miss out on showing the only one in his life that likes magic, his new trick.

"W-What is it?"

"I've been working on a new magic trick- It's not done, but this is the perfect time to get your, uh, perspective on it." Brody stuttered out, trying to find the right words to _not_ make this feel like an offering for sex. Unlike Zoe, he _has_ thought of the girl naked before. Not very often, especially after making out with a senior girl at a party, but every now and then her petite naked form would roll into his mind's eye.

Those words, however, were a nail in the coffin for Zoe's mental capacity.

'_Brody naked and magic all in one dream… my mind is super active tonight_,' She thought to herself, blushing as she took a hesitant step back inside. Like a nervous mouse she shrunk down a little, but kept her eyes on the naked boy.

She _needed _to see this trick.

"What kind of trick…?"

"Let me get my rings!" Rushing to his bed, the teenage boy lifted the mattress then pulled out those orange rings. Pulling it out, he presented it to the girl who already showed signs of understanding.

"Oooooh, you've been learning a Quick Change trick? But that's way more advanced than anything we do, _how_ are you learning it?" Zoe asked, intrigued by her friend's step forward with magic. Slowly she closed the door and watched the tube folding out to its full length. "And why were you learning this without me, Brody Clemns? We _always_ learn new things like this together."

Brody looked down at his naked body, sucking in his lips. Then back up at the girl who had managed to forget the fact he was standing there nude. "So we wouldn't have to see each other naked a thousand times,"

Zoe too bit her lip, trying not to look. The boy's abs were popping a little and some of his soft cock was peeking out as if to say 'hi'. "Yep. Once is enough,"

Even if the girl knew that she wouldn't mind seeing this _view _again. Her mind struggled with the thought process that she wouldn't mind learning the trick with Brody, if she did get to see the view of her now 'hunky' best friend naked, more.

"So can I show you? After this you will _never_ have to see me naked again, I promise!" Brody begged, shaking the rings a little. They helped to cover up his naked body just enough that he had access to both hands again, which confused Zoe as she couldn't tell if she liked that or now.

"Yeah! Show me." Zoe grinned, always enjoying the chance to watch a new trick. Even if she was a little disappointed in the idea of no longer seeing Brody naked. She didn't want him to cover up, _instead _she wanted him to let her explore his newly seen parts.

Brimming with excitement, Brody took her by the hand and led the girl over to his bed. When she was nice and seated, also happy that their closeness let her see his shockingly hot looking cock again, the fifteen-year-old boy moved back into the centre of the room. To her surprise he didn't start the trick and instead moved to grab something from his drawer; A stylish silver bowtie with intrequate black designs. He put this on around his neck, the only article of clothing on the boy's body. Brody snapped his fingers and music started playing from a speaker, setting up the drama.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you my latest trick! Ignore the state of dress, we are having technical difficulties," The teenagers giggled, both trying their best to ignore his naked body. Not that Zoe managed to handle ignoring it much, with her eyes occasionally drifting downwards to his revealed privates.

Unaware of Zoe's focus, Brody spun on his heel and picked up the rings before turning back and proudly presenting them to Zoe. Showing inside the fabric tube that there was nothing inside, simply hollow. Without a word he held it up over his head and paused. Brody's eyes were shut, with the magician taking a deep slow breath. Focusing hard on the trick and its careful steps, knowing he had to be fast. Only a few seconds to make it work.

The background music shifted to the tapping of drums, a quick beat building up to a dramatic finish. As it quickened suddenly, Brody dropped the bottom ring and it drifted lazily down to cover him. The top ring fell slowly, first giving way to reveal his hands then slowly more of the boy. Dark, messy hair always so thick, Brody's bright chocolate eyes and adorable dorky grin. Slowly more and more until he was entirely revealed, now wearing a well-fitting white shirt, silver vest with the same patterns as his bow tie and suit pants. In one hand his wand, which the fifteen-year-old gave a little flourish.

Then to top things off, Brody bowed. "Ta-da!"

"Um… I like it but…" Zoe giggled, as she pointed to reveal that while he was _in _suit pants, his fly was undone and his cock was still on display. "You're not quite there…"

"_Technical difficulty!_" Brody snapped nervously. He fumbled with his cock, trying to tuck it away so he and his pubes wouldn't be zipped.

Zoe watching every moment of him trying to cover up.

"And no underwear in this trick?" Zoe giggled, the girl having wondered what pattern design her friend would choose. Their numerous sleepovers and hang outs, having revealed that he usually wore a patterned pair of boxer briefs over plain flat colors. Right now she wondered if he had a pair matching the bow tie and vest. "You have _much_ to learn but I'm really impressed you're this far. Can… um, c-can you do it in reverse too?"

"W-Well um… I was going to try that next but you walked in on me…" Brody blushed, still nervous about being seen completely naked by his best friend.

Zoe brushed some auburn hair out of her eyes, its colour almost matching the blush glowing on her cheeks. She bites her lip, then just goes for it. "Well it's better that I'm here! So I can… I _caaan_, uh- Give you pointers!"

"You want to give me p-pointers?" Brody wondered, the boy blushing as his mind raced at the thought of being naked around Zoe again and her seeing his cock once more.

Nodding, the girl got all comfy on the soft bed. This was not where she expected the day to go, since she had only come around to collect her magic coin which was left there after hanging out the day before. But now she was watching Brody nervously setting up his rings again, now that he had managed to zip up the pants. Maybe no underwear was a smart choice, taking up less time. Or maybe just stupid for males to do, since the rush would easily lead to zipper trouble.

As soon as Brody was about to raise the rings, Zoe stopped him.

"Eh, your stance is off. Straighten up and thrust out your hips some more…" Telling him to thrust his hips made them both red in the face.

Despite the redness of his face, Brody slowly moved into the position that Zoe was suggesting, with his hips pushed out in a 'thrusting' pose. "H-How's this?"

She gave a curt nod. "Good! Okay, now go."

"Y-You would see me naked again, if I…" Neither of them said anything but both knew this was happening either way. So with no other options, Brody raised the rings and closed his eyes to focus once more. Without the drumming it was harder to time this all correctly, but Brody knew the timing well enough. He dropped the bottom, letting it cover him up before a few seconds later it all drifted down.

Brody's lean body fully revealed to Zoe this time with only one key difference. As the magician held his breath, his abs became more defined and helped lead the eye down. Lower and lower to through the thin treasure-trail and into his jungle of hair around his cock. Which was now rising slowly, at least five-inches in its semi-hard state. Brody's chest rose and fell with gentle breaths as he was unaware of his strange arousal.

Zoe felt her mouth run dry.

"Y-You- t-that was-" Zoe stuttered, unable to finish her sentences, before finally just whispering out. "Wow."

Flashing his awkward yet so cute open grin, Brody adjusted his bow tie. Looking down to see if he had missed anything, he was at first glad to see that no, he had not. However, the rising cock was another matter. "_Shit!_ So-sorry Zoe, it's just really hot in here you know, and-"

"Y-Y-Yeah it is hot…" Zoe whispered back, the auburn haired girl focused solely on Brody's hardening cock which was reacting to the attention it was getting.

"Uhhh, wh-why are you still looking at it?" Brody turned his head to the left, looking at the almost hungry girl on his bed. A little throb ran through his cock, already knowing full well what she was hungry for.

Zoe blushed. "I've never seen y-you… or any boy like that, in real life."

"_Really?_" Brody squeaked, surprised Isaac didn't bed her on day one. "Not even Milo?"

"Why would I see Milo like this?" Quick to reply, Zoe's eyes shifted around the room. "We're just friends."

"_Yeah…_ and I'm fully dressed in the fanciest of suits." Brody giggled, still shocked that two studs like Isaac and Milo hadn't tried something with his best friend. Unaware of one of the two would prefer to have bedded him. Something _hinted_ at by the little comments about his looks that the magician missed.

"Well… they do call it a _Birthday Suit_…"

Shifting away slightly, the young boy covered up his hard cock slightly. His chocolate eyes moved down to the floor, nervous and more than a little embarrassed. Almost able to feel Zoe's eyes on his hands and what little of his dick was still peeking out, Brody wondered if things were going to go any further than just these awkward looks. This would be his first time as well as hers, and some part of Brody was actually glad that it might be with his best friend. She may not be the stunning, sexy blonde bitch from that party but Zoe was a very cute girl. From the little dorky glasses and curly auburn hair, even the way she was beginning to dress suddenly made Brody like the thoughts going through his mind.

Trying to ignore the sight of Brody's sexy lengthy cock, Zoe asked something that her best friend was blushing. "D-Do you think you could _teach _me how to do the trick?"

"Uh, I-I don't know, Zoe… It's taken me three months to learn this one and I'm only half way. A-as you can see," Moving his hands away to reveal his hard cock just for a moment. His seven-inches twitched as she looked at it, with the magician quick to cover back up.

"Oh." Zoe pouted, having wanted to learn the trick and repay and relieve the awkwardness by letting Brody see _her_. Blushing, she decided to simply _offer _instead. "W-Would you like me to get, y-you know… too?"

Brody blinked. "Uhhh…"

Since he didn't really say no and, judging by the way her best friend's cock throbbed, he wanted her to, Zoe started to undo the buttons on her denim jacket. Popping them open one by one, revealing that in her rush to come over and get her magic coin Zoe neglected to wear anything else underneath besides a bra. Her skin was pale and dotted with a few adorable freckles. Shrugging the denim off, Zoe was left almost naked from the waist up.

"N-No shirt, Zoe?" Brody stuttered, staring at his best friend's bra covered breasts.

"I was in a hurry…" She excused.

Brody blushed a little at the unreasonable thought of her in a hurry to come and see him naked, despite knowing she had no way of knowing that he would be. "Oh…"

Turning on her heel, the half-asian girl swept her curly hair aside then turned her head towards Brody. Looking at him from behind thin circle lenses, Zoe's voice was low as she made a request that made Brody's cheeks flare to life. For a moment he wasn't even sure if she really said it. "Could you undo it for me?"

"Y-You…" Brody whispered, before nodding. "Y-Yeah, I can do that…"

Nervously, he moved towards his bed before reaching out as she turned her back to allow him access to the back of her bra, with the teen boy struggling to unclasp it before managing it finally. The teen wishing he would have practiced taking one off, not that he was expecting to be removing Zoe's bra today. Peeling it over her shoulders, Brody's breathing hitched as he stripped Zoe half-naked. As he helped to pull the bra off the boy leaned over her shoulder and was now able to see her petite breasts; They were small and round with darkish nipples matching her pale-olive skin.

Without even thinking about it, Brody let the bra drop before moving back up and caressing her small breasts. In response to his gentle touch, the girl moaned then stared at him in surprise. Brody realised what he was doing but couldn't stop massaging the girl's breasts, rolling her small nipples between his fingers.

"Br-Brody…" Zoe sighed in pleasure, shuddering a little.

"I-Is this okay…?" He whispered, nervously. Brody did not want to scare his best friend.

She just nodded, too afraid of moaning to actually speak. Leaning back into his bared chest, Zoe felt the boy squeezing her soft tits gently, giving her nipples a slight pinch. The fifteen-year-old gulped a little but continued playing with his friend's naked chest, alternating between rubbing, squeezing and pinching her young breasts.

"You are beautiful, Zoe…" Brody whispered nervously.

Together they clumsily got to their feet, with Brody swallowing his courage and just going for it. He grinded his bare cock against Zoe's thigh while moving down to start sucking on her neck. Running his teeth against her soft flesh, Brody gently sunk down while his hands were busy massaging her small tits. The hard sucking worked to make a little red mark, claiming ownership over his childhood friend. Glad that Milo didn't have the _pleasure_ of claiming Zoe Valentine first, even if the kinda 'gay-ish' football player was a nice guy Zoe didn't belong to him at all.

Though if Milo asked nicely, he might _share _Zoe one time with him but it wouldn't be without him there.

Slowly Brody's hands started to glide down Zoe's body, following her slim hips with loving touches. Her lips shuddered, releasing a soft moan for the messy-haired boy.

"Can I take this off too? It's not fair if I'm the only one naked, right?" Fingering the girl's cute red skirt, the boy nibbled along her collarbone.

Blushing, Zoe nodded. The girl is a little nervous about being naked in front of Brody for the first time since they became friends. While they had seen each other in differing stages of undress while changing or swimming, this was it. Everything would be on display with nothing stopping Brody from seeing and judging. So when his hands found the button on her red skirt, the auburn-haired girl's lips shook with anticipation. Waiting patiently for him to strip her down, though it was not a long wait. Brody popped the button then let the pretty skirt slowly flow down her slim legs.

The childhood friends stood there sharing knowing looks, neither yet daring to look down.

Very slowly they moved closer to each other and came together for a sweet little kiss. Brody and Zoe closed their eyes, leaning into their first kiss with soft moans. Brody wrapped his arms around her, pressing their lips together harder and pumping all of his lust and passion into the kiss.


End file.
